SISTER RUINS YOUTUBERS LIVE STREAM!!!
Plot While William live streams with fans in Grand Theft Auto V Live Stream With Fans! (Xbox One), Lucy tries to disrupt William's stream by throwing object, hitting him with his mouse, taking his phone, trying to lock him out of his own room, beating him with a cardboard box, locking him out of his own room again till he rams his door, getting William to bust a hole on his door, playing his game until he dies, and egging him and William gets furious. Violette becomes fed up with Lucy and decides to turn off her phone data for awhile. QUOTES “ Lucy, stop“ ! - Violette “Don’t you dare messed with my box” ! - William “Over a box, William” ?! - Lucy “Lucy, get out of this room right now, I don’t need this crap. Get out”. - Violette “Tell William to get out”. - Lucy “ They’re on the fricking roof”. Violette about Lucy and William fighting on the roof after Lucy steals his phone. “I AM DONE ! SHE IS DONE TAKING MY FRIGGIN PHONE “! - William, when Lucy steals his phone again. Trivia * Lucy’s son, Zachary is sleeping downstairs the whole time. And might have been woken up because Lucy and William’s fighting. * Lucy hits William with a lot of his stuff in his room and eggs him which she went too far. * This is the fourth video of Lucy fighting with her brother over a video game and ruin his livestream due to the craziest problems that he did such like ( trying to kick her out of his room when she was playing Grand theft auto, Thanksgiving when she stoled his play button because she’s a “star” and William smashing her cake in her face on her birthday, etc ). * Violette doesn’t do anything except telling William and Lucy to stop, even though it never helps. She took the Xbox controller out of Lucy’s hand when she hits William on the head. And gets hit in the face or on the head by Lucy with a box. Which fans expressed their hate on her for being a bad parent. * Lucy goes up on the roof after she steals William’s phone. William chases her and starts to gets his phone back. It is rare on how Lucy knows how to get up on the roof by herself. She might got that trait from her brother when she was still living with her family. * While Lucy is blocking William after he gets his phone back, Zachary can be heard whimpering and weeping in the backround and after william hits lucy in the head with his broken door pieces, Beel and Elsie can be heard barking in the backround. Many fans expressed their opinions about Lucy being a bad parent when she was fighting with her brother. * This video is known to be Lucy and William’s disastrous and chaotic fight, mostly Lucy bothering William and her extreme immaturity. Category:Videos Category:Lucy Talking Jibberish Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:William Talking Jibberish Category:Phone Category:Live Streams Category:Egging Category:William Getting Bullied Category:Fighting Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Lucy Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Lucy vs. Violette Category:Videos Published on a Monday Category:Arguments Category:Grand Theft Auto Category:Phone data confiscation threat Category:Zachary Abuse Category:Crying Category:Episodes featuring Beel Category:Episodes featuring Elsie